Simply The Best
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – A mystery wrapped in an enigma surrounded by a puzzle. Inside the head of a very unique blader. [Brooklyn]


_You're simply the best,_

_Better than all the rest,_

_Better than anyone,_

_Anyone I've ever met,

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Inside the head of a very unique blader. I've been having a very fucked up day, and I was completely out my head when I wrote this.Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

_Lamanth:_ As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

**Simply The Best**

They think I don't see them watching me but I do. I hear them all talking behind my back, nasty, vindictive, little whispers. All these small people who think they know what I'm really about, but nun of them can even begin to imagine what I could do.

Jealous. That's what they are. Jealous. Just because I better than all of them. It's not my fault if I'm the best that there is. I will not lose. I can't lose. I am the most powerful blader there has ever been. That there ever will be. No one can even come close to my power. With my bitbeast at my command I am unstoppable.

Yes I have a bitbeast. At this level how could I not? Even with my talent. So yes I have a bitbeast, who is also the only friend that I have. No one can understand me the way that he does. They say the schizophrenia beats eating alone, well apart from his voice in my mind I am alone. My only friend is the voice inside my head.

'Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies.' I read that the other day and you have no idea how true it is. I am surrounded by idiots who have no clue how to appreciate the true greatness that is me. Even the best that they have to offer can't hold a candle to my talent. If they had any sense they would be asking me for my help instead of spreading vicious lies.

I spend my time relaxing my mind in the peace and tranquillity of the gardens and watch the rest of the bladers in this organisation training day in and day out. Mine is a natural talent that needs know work, so I am not in need of the constant training that the others must go through. And this is just one for thing that inspires they're resentment. So they start roomers that I am mad and unstable, but it does not bother me.

From a young age I have learned to be content with my own company. The other children that played near by hated me because I would always win. Yes, even as young boy my skill level was unparalleled. And children can be so very cruel. I am gifted. And I should not have been shunned because of it. You must try to understand it's not human beings that I dislike its just people that I despise.

Just because you are naturally good at everything it doesn't make your life easy. Yes my faith in humanity is somewhat lacking, but I have never found anyone who could change this. My parents were to wrapped up in them selves to even really notice that they had a son. People. People aren't worth my effort. They all just leave you alone in the end. At the end of the day all you have is yourself.

There are only two kinds of people in this world of ours. People who watch things happen and People who make things happen. I am one of the few that can claim to be in the latter category. Everyone else I know belongs in the former. You can't sit back and wait for the world to come to you, you have to reach out and take what you want. That is why I am destined to be the next world champion.

I bet you think that I'm just some jumped up little shit shooting his mouth off. Throwing you a sob story, trying to get your sympathy cus I had a hard childhood. But I'm not. I don't want your sympathy or your pity. I'm no Tyson Granger. I'm just letting you know the truth. I am simply the best and I'm not bragging. I could beat that little world champion of yours hollow. Why you ask? Well I'll tell you why. Because I'm Brooklyn Kingston, and I am that damn good.

* * *

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought. 

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
